Heretofore, the prior art has proposed various forms of governing systems for governing the speed of engines and/or engine-driven vehicles. Such usually employed mechanical speed sensitive devices are intended to, for example, be effective for varying the pressure of related pressure responsive motor means for moving engine throttling means to thereby establish a selected governed speed.
However, among other related and attendant problems, the prior art devices, because of their mechanical nature, were found to be difficult to accurately calibrate and establish desired governing characteristics without often resulting in either or both under-sensitivity and over-sensitivity in the overall governing system.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed and described is primarily directed to the solution of such problems of the prior art.